Unexpected love
by Devilgirl83
Summary: This story is for my sister. She asked me to do a Law x Luffy and so I did. This takes place between Punk Hazard and Dressrosa. WARNING: Yaoi. Please enjoy and have fun. Don't forget to leave a review if you like it or if I can improve it.


**This story is for DianasLilleMus, my baby-sis. She wanted me to write a Yaoi between Luffy and Law, so I did. This was not easy, since I don't like Law, but I did my best. This story does take place in the world of OP, but that's about it.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Law: Hey wait. What?**

**Luffy: What's Yaoi? ****_-tilting his head to his side, looking confused-_**

**Law: I'll find DianasLilleMus and chop her head of...**

**Devilgirl83: Trafalgar Law, don't you dare touch my sister or I might kill you in this story ... Wait that's an awesome idea ... Nah shouldn't do that or she would properly not like it ... But don't touch her or I'll kill you for real.**

**Luffy: WHAT IS YAOI?**

**Devilgril83: Two men that are in love and together. In this story there will be sex too.**

**Law: Don't you dare ...**

**Devilgirl83: I do dare. Many Law x Luffy fans would love to read this _-smiles evilly-_**

**Luffy: You mean me and Law ... ****_-Looking confused and terrified-_**

**Devilgirl83: It's just a fantasy and for fun. It's not really going to happen ... Or is it? ****_-Grins-_**

**Law and Luffy: NEVER.**

**Devilgirl83: If you say so, but maybe you'll change your mind after reading this ... Or in the future ... Who knows?**

**Law: I should chop of you head before you even ...**

**Sanji: _-Hits Law on the head with his right leg, glaring deadly at Law- _How dare you to threatened a woman? I can't forgive you for that _-Sanji growls-_**

**Devilgirl83: Thank you Sanji-kun. Will you protect me until the story is finish and after? _-Smiles sweetly at Sanji-_**

**Sanji: -_Swooning around-_ I'll do everything for a woman.**

**Devilgirl:83_ -Way too easy, but hey Law is annoying and I think DianasLilleMus can't wait. And the rest of the fans out there-_ Sanji would you also do the disclaimer?**

**Sanji: Of course my dear. One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro. The plot of the story belongs to Devilgirl83.**

**Devilgirl83: Thank you Sanji-kun.**

* * *

Law sat on the deck of Sunny. The night had fallen over them, as they were on their way to Dressrosa. He wondered why he had chosen to form an alliance with Luffy. It was not like him to do so without thinking it through. It was clear to him that Luffy would not be able to stick to a plan, but the navigator had ensured him that no matter what, Luffy would pull through, even if it didn't was how the planned it. _You just have to trust in him. Believe he can pull it off. He will do it one way or another._ Her voice had been in a light scolding tone.

He sighed what seemed for the tenth time this night and looked up to the stars. There was no moon tonight, so the were even brighter. New moon. He enjoyed those dark nights. It made him calm and for some reason he became nostalgic. He closed his eyes for a second and as he opened them, he looked into chocolate brown eyes. It was Luffy starring at him.

"Say Tra-guy why don't you sleep inside?" asked Luffy.

"I'm not a part of your crew, so as far as I consider, this is an enemy ship," said Law coldly.

"But we're friends. We don't hurt each other," said Luffy, tilting his head slightly.

Law couldn't help but wonder if Luffy had a head trauma as child. There was no way anyone could be so innocent and naive as him. Not as a pirate, especially not as a captain. But on the other hand, Luffy could become a very dangerous enemy when you hurt his friends, family, nakama or just someone he consider as friend. That was what made the Straw Hat captain so dangerous. Law however liked his innocent too.

"I'm a captain of another pirate crew, Mugiwara-ya. I only trust my crew," said Law.

Luffy pouted at that. "But we won't hurt you. If you want, you can sleep in the captains quarter. I never use that place and you can lock the door. If you stay outside and sleep, you'll catch a cold," said Luffy serious.

There was something about the way Luffy cared for him that made Law a little uneasy and feel warm. Something he never had felt before. A warm fuzzing feeling. He brushed it aside and looked into those chocolate concerned eyes and sighed. Luffy would not let him be, if he didn't go along. He sighed and stood up, following the Straw Hat captain.

Luffy saw Law sitting there in the cold night and decided to not let him. He didn't want the man to catch a cold. Therefor he decided to make Law get inside and sleep, not matter what. As he had thought, Law didn't want to at first, but after a short while, Law stood up. Luffy smiled eagerly and happily guided Law to his quarter. Somehow it made Luffy feel warm and happy. Like a fuzzy feeling and he didn't know what it was or how to react on it.

In silence Luffy and Law walked to the captains room.

"Here it is. I know Franky put a lot of work into it, but for me it doesn't feel right," said Luffy.

Law looked around and the room did indeed seem untouched, though clean. Luffy was really something else, if he didn't use this room. He was not like other captians. In fact Law had hard time seeing the Straw Hat as a captain. He was so irresponsible, childish and too carefree. Nothing really seem to bother him. The only time he had seen other emotion than happiness and joy, was under and after the war. Well of course also seriousness, but only briefly. As he now looked at the puzzled gaze of Luffy and wondered what the boy was thinking, if he was thinking.

"Do you like it Tra-guy?" asked Luffy.

"It'll do for the night," said Law.

"You can sleep in the men quarters too, you know," said Luffy with a big smile.

"As I said before, I'm only an ally, not a comrade or friend. Therefor I can't trust you fully," he said.

Luffy looked shortly sad and down, but then he gave Law a warm smile, which send his feelings swirling around. He wanted more than seeing this smile. He wanted to see Luffy blush and hear his voice ... Law tried hard not to think further. What the hell was wrong with him? He had never had such thoughts. Never. Not even about a woman. And Luffy got on his nerves, yet there was something ... No. Not going there again.

"Neh Law. Is something wrong?" Luffy tilted his head in a slight concern.

This was so adorable and cute. Law had really a hard time not to reach out for Luffy and pushing him close and close the gap between their lips ... Once more Law had to regain control of his thoughts and feelings that were swirling around.

"Nothing is wrong Mugiwara-ya," said Law calmly.

"You're a doc right?"

Law sighed, but nodded. Luffy should know he was a doctor, since it had been him that patched him up after the war.

"Then will you help me? I feel weird and since I'm with you now, you can check me, right?" Luffy looked pleading at Law.

"I think it'll be fine. Sit," said Law and pointed at the bed.

Luffy sat on the bed, awaiting for Law. He found a chair and sat across Luffy.

"So tell me, Mugiwara-ya, how do you feel weird?" asked Law.

"Well ... Whenever I look at you or when you look at me, I get those fuzzy feeling inside. They are somewhat warm and nice, but also confusing. I also have some strange thoughts," said Luffy.

Law frowned slightly at his words. Did Luffy just said he had feelings for him? A crush? Or just an attraction?

"What kind of thoughts?" asked Law.

"Well..." Luffy blushed slightly and Law raised an eyebrow. "Uhm... I think of kissing you and hold you close," he said in a low voice, barely audible, but Law did hear it.

He tried not to smirk at Luffy's words and started to lean slightly forward to see Luffy's reaction. Luffy starred at Law with curious and wide eyes, a slight blush across his cheeks. Law stroke his cheek slightly, sending a shiver down Luffy's spine. Law could feel it.

"How did that feel?" asked Law, enjoying the power he held over the young man in front of him.

"I'm not sure... Nice and ... strange," said Luffy.

Law moved further towards Luffy, so their noses almost touched. "And how does this feels? What do you want?" asked Law.

Luffy swallowed a lump. "Nice. I want to close the distant between us and let our lips meet each other," said Luffy and blushed, not understanding why.

Law smirked and held his hand on Luffy's chin. They looked into each other eyes. Luffy blushed even more and licked his lips slightly. Law really tried to resist the urge to do anything else, letting Luffy take the first step. it was not easy, now he could feel Luffy's breath against his lips. And to look into his dark eyes, which showed confusion, was to hard.

Luffy didn't know what to do. For the first time, he struggled. Should he just kiss Law or was Law testing him? Was this a part of the examination? Or was this real? Did Law really want to kiss him? Or would he be angry, if Luffy kissed him? Luffy had never experienced this kind of struggle before. He did not want to hurt law, yet he normally always did as he pleases. But this time ... He wanted Law to want him too. And it confused Luffy. He didn't know what these feelings meant or why he had them. All he knew was he wanted Law to be his.

"So Mugiwara-ya, what do you chose? Go with your feelings or hide them?" asked Law, voicing Luffy's internal fight.

"Will you get mad?" asked Luffy.

"Mad? What do you mean?"

"If I do?"

Law smirked, not answering Luffy at first. "Why don't you find out, Mugiwara-ya?"

It was too much for Luffy. Law's smirk, his intense staring and he breath against Luffy's lips. Luffy decided to just forget his struggle and do what he always do. Listen to his feelings. So he closed the distant between their lips. He felt like his stomach exploded. It was weird, yet nice and made him happy. He had no clue what he did, but Law must be liking it, because said man didn't struggle. In fact he kissed back and even took the lead, which Luffy gladly let him.

They broke the kiss to get air, but as soon as they had gotten some air, Law was kissing Luffy again. This time more intense and eagerly. He leaned against the teen, so he aid on his back on the bed. Law licked the lower lip of Luffy, to get entrance, but Luffy didn't understand. In frustration, Law bit his lower lip slightly, earning a gasp from Luffy. Law used that to get his tongue inside of Luffy, exploring the others mouth. Luffy eagerly played along with his tongue, loving the feeling it gave him.

Leaning against Luffy, Law could use one of his hands to caress Luffy's chest, which he did. Luffy moaned lightly into the kiss, making Law smirk a little. He brushed over Luffy's nipples, earning a surprised moan from him. Luffy had his arms place around Law and the weren't still. He tried to take of Law's blouse, wanted to feel the other mans skin beneath his fingers.

Law understood where Luffy was going and raised his hand slightly. With his ability he created a room and soon they were both naked and lied the right way on the bed. He didn't want to loose time or leave the heat of Luffy's body. Luffy shuddered lightly as he felt the air on hi now naked body and his full erected member. Law looked down on the naked teen beneath him. Lust filled eyes met his. Luffy's cheek was slightly pink and there was also a little embarrassment in his eyes, which made Law smirk. He went down once more and kissed Luffy neck, slowly kissing his way down to Luffy's chest.

Luffy moaned under his kisses and tried not to be loud, since Zoro was on watch and he would properly come rushing in. Law loved how Luffy tried to keep it quiet and how he twisted under him. With every twist Luffy made, their erections were stroking at each other, letting both men wanting for more and release. Law shifted a little, while kissing his way down to Luffy's erection. Playfully he licked the tip of Luffy and felt how it made the teen shiver. He licked of the pre-cum and slowly let his tongue work it's way up and down the shaft. Luffy twisted under this, but Law held him in place.

"Tra-guy ... More," moaned Luffy.

His voice was filled with lust and pleasure. Law knew that Luffy was now completely his. He let Luffy suck on his fingers until they were wet enough. Law then took them out of Luffy's mouth with a plop. Luffy panted heavily. Law put first one finger inside of Luffy, earning a moan. Since Luffy was made of rubber, it wouldn't be necessary with lube. All Law needed to do, was to stretch him. The next finger went in and Luffy clapped his hand over his mouth, while he try to hide a moan. Law smirked and felt his member pulsing, wanting release. A third finger went in and Luffy pushed himself towards Law.

"~Law~" moaned Luffy.

Law pulled his fingers out, earning a small whimper from Luffy. Then he leaned over him and let the tip of his member brush outside of Luffy entrance.

"This will be better, Mugiwara-ya," he whispered, as he slowly entered Luffy.

He kissed Luffy, as the teen started to moan in pleasure. Law started to move slowly feeling Luffy's walls stretching and squeezing around his member. It felt so ... different and good. Law had never felt like this before. He couldn't help but speed up a little, earning more and slight louder moans from Luffy, who had wrapped his legs around Law, so he could get deeper.

"Law please," moaned Luffy.

Law smirked and took Luffy's hard and dripping member in his hand and started to pump it in the same pace as he thrusted into Luffy. He tried to keep Luffy's and his own moans in awe, by kissing Luffy. He sped even more up and found Luffy's sweet spot. Luffy bit his lip, so he didn't scream out loud from pleasure, as Law kept hitting his sweet spot and pumping his member at the same time. Suddenly Luffy felt his climax approached and after a few more thrusts, he came over himself and Law, while saying the mans name.

He was close himself as Luffy came and feeling Luffy's wall's squeezing around him, drove Law over the edge and he filled Luffy with his seed. Panting hard, he pulled himself out and laid beside Luffy, pulling the panting teen close. Luffy snuggled into Law, feeling happy and satisfied. This was almost as good as food and adventure. In some way it felt better and in other way not. Luffy didn't want to think about it, so he decided it was just a mystery feeling he shared with Law.

"Neh Law. What is wrong with me?" asked Luffy a little tired.

"Love."

"Love?"

"Yes. You're in love with me," said Law and looked at the teen.

Luffy smiled and kissed Law, surprising the man, but he returned the kiss.

"I like this feeling. It feels so good. Do you feel the same?" Luffy's voice was fading.

Law smiled at Luffy and pulled some hair from the teens face and placed a kiss on the forehead. For worse or better, Law had found love and it was not what he ever had expected, but know he understood why so many was attached to Luffy. He gave them a feeling of peace and safety. But it was more than that. He felt like Luffy was a part of him, a hand that never let go of him. Sadly this would end soon, because both had to go separate ways after this. Just as two years ago. Law had been waiting for Luffy to come into the New World. Just so he could say this to the teen.

"Yes Mugiwara-ya. I love you too," he mumbled.

With those words, both men fell asleep. The next day would be awkward, but no mater what, Law would never love anyone else and he knew Luffy would also love him forever.

* * *

**So DianasLilleMus. What do you think? Too cheesy? Too sweet? I did my best.**

**I wanted to write more how Luffy felt, but nothing came into my mind. So I wrote most of it from Law's sight. I do hope you like it. As I said, I don't like Law, so this story is only because my little sister wanted one.**

* * *

**Luffy: That's weird... Don't ever do that again.**

**Devilgril83: Well not with you and Law. Maybe someone else -_Grins-_**

**Luffy: No. No one. I only want meat, meat and adventure.**

**Devilgirl83: I get it Luffy. Then maybe you got an idea?**

**Luffy: Adventure. I want to kick someones ass.**

**Devilgirl83: Maybe I'll let you kick some ass in one of my stories.**

**Luffy: YEAH -_Runs out, screaming for food and adventure-_**

**Law: I. WONT. FORGIVE. YOU.**

**Devilgirl83: -_Looks at Law, who is handcuffed with Seastone. Thankfully Nami had some, but the prize ...-_ I don't care. It's a gift for my sister I love.**

**Nami: This story is so weird... Well I doubt Luffy fully understand what you wrote about.**

**Devilgirl83: Don't care. For my sis I would do almost everything. You know how it is to have a sister right?**

**Nami: _-Smiles fondly-_ Yeah. I hope she likes it, though I'm not a fan of that kind.**

**Robin: I think it's interesting an opens many questions -_Looking at Sanji and Zoro, who are currently fighting-__  
_**

**Devilgirl83: If you like to read funny stories like this, Robin, maybe I should show you this page ... -_Showing Robin and soon both are surfing for stories. How in hell does this even work?-_**


End file.
